Kidnapped by Akatsuki
by AlexAkatsukiDragon
Summary: My name is Hikari Nodeshi and this is the story of how I, Anbu division captain was kidnapped by some Akatsuki idiots! And how I kinda... fell for one. OC x Akatsuki
1. Chapter One-Kazekage

Name: Hikari Nodeshi

Age: 20

Looks: The cover

Village: Sand

Birthday: December 21

Likes: Missions, Food, Fighting,

Dislikes: Fangirls/Boys, Gaara, Annoying People

Personality: Emotionless most of the time. Gets angry easily which causes her to curse. Kinda perverted too.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Hikari POV

I walked through the streets of my village, the Sand, I pretty much loved the felling of the dry desert wind on my face. My long red hair was in a high ponytail, which I pretty much hated, but I had to wear it so my hair "won't get in the way" as the Kazekage says,

I still think it's super stupid, of course I would never say it out loud. I continued walking wearing my ANBU uniform, which was slightly different from others, because I didn't' feel like wearing those huge pants, I wore shorts and as I'm the freaking captain of the division. I can do what I fucking want, well the only bad thing is that I have to make and personally give the Kaxekage all my divisions mission report and that was exactly what I was doing right now, I don't feel like it, I mean I'm super proud of my division's work, we are the best Anbu division in the whole village after all, the problem is that the Kazekage, Gaara, and I don't get along really good…

"Hikari Aka, I need to give division's A report to the Kazekage", I said, I didn't even realize that I was in the Kazekage tower until I talked, it was suck a routine to do this every stupid day that I don't need to think the words before they just slip out of my mouth. The receptionist was new, she was a young blond lady with pretty big boobs, I wonder if the Kazekage takes advantage of having suck a cute girl working for him, he doesn't look like the type, but I can imagine the girl saying things like 'I behaved bad in work Gaara-sama, punish me' that world be pretty funny, this girl is obviously a random bimbo and probably a Gaara lover, AGH! I hate those fan girls. The girl was looking at me annoyed, oh shit! She talked and I didn't listen.

"Sorry, did you say something?", I said emotionlessly.

"I said you can leave the report here so _I_ can give it to Kazekage-sama" she said looking at me with sudden disgust. Oh Fuck…. She IS a Gaara love, and a novice here.

"I'm sorry. You don't seem to understand, this is classified information that can't be known by people like you. I am an Anbu captain. I have to give this to the Kazekage personally, so if you could just tell him that I'm going to give him his fucking report right now I would be very fucking grateful." I said very annoyed. _Why the hell did they put a reception here… Oh yea, the stupid Kazekage doesn't like to be disturbed when he has important meeting so he has a girl that can tell him who's coming… and probably sucks his dick too. _Well I don't think he will scoop so low to fuck a random girl, but still….

"Kazekage-sama says you can go right now to give in the report" the girl said spitting the words out covered in vemon. I glared at her and she looked like she was about to piss her pants. _Priceless._ I knocked on the door of the Kazekage's door.

"Since when do you knock Hikari?" I heard Gaara's voice from inside the office and opened the door.

"Oh Gaara-sama I think you should call me Nodeshi-san in this professional environment" He looked at me with a disapproving look, I clearly just 'disrespected' the Kazekage, but I didn't care, he was making fun of my lack of respect so I showed him some 'respect' to help him with it.

"You are right Nodeshi-sama… Would you just give the report so we can get over with this?" he said annoyed and I smirked. I handed him the scroll.

"Quite a new beautiful receptionist you have." I said

"She's annoying."

"Then why did you hire her?.." I said. Thinking _This guy is a total idiot, why would he hire someone annoying?_ He just smirked

"You know Hikari-san… You always come to give reports between five and five thirty…" I looked at the clock that hung on the wall.. Five Fifteen

"What do you mean?"

"Her shift starts at five… and ends at five thirty" He said with a cocky smirk, _He can't be fucking serious. _

"

You hired her. JUST TO ANNOY ME!" He smirked

"I think you should let me read the report in peace". _He did…_ I stormed out of the office muttering curses under my breath._ Seriously, what kind of Kazekage do we have!? That MotherFucker!_


	2. Chapter 2- Akatsuki's Plan

Pain POV

I was in the hideout in the room where we have all of our discussions; all the members were talking about unimportant things.

"Listen" I said, they all shut their mouths and looked at me, Konan passed me a paper with the information we need and a picture, in the picture was a really beautiful girl, a teenager, 17 years old, as the information said, she had really long hair and dark purple eyes, I held the picture up so everyone could see it.

"Holly Jashin! That bitch is hot!" Hidan shouted suddenly and I decided to ignore his rude comment

"Everybody look at this picture, she is Hikari Nodeshi, our soon to be new member. " Everybody went silent looking at me. "She is from the Hidden Sand, she is a Anbu captain and her abilities are unknown to us"

"So we basically know nothing about her?" Asked Sasori in his usual bored tone, not really succeeding in showing interest even though he asked the question.

"That's indeed what I mean, that's why this time I will choose some of the stronger of you to make her come to us." I answered.

"Make her?" asked Kisame "She won't come voluntary?"

"No, she is loyal to her village, but I want her with us" I said calmly "Itachi, Sasori, you both are the calmest and the ones who think best in tough situations, so you two will go for sure… We need two more to come"

"She can't be _that_ dangerous Leader-sama, I think Itachi and I can go alone" said Sasori

"We don't know anything about her, you will need back-ups if she has a very good technique that can help her escape, you will probably need to chase her, the more the better." I answered getting slightly irritated. _I'm the Leader, Can't they just shut up and listen to what I_ _have to say without complaining?_

"Tobi wants to go and see Hika-chan, I'm sure she will be Tobi's new friend!" Tobi shouted annoyingly, getting slightly on my nerves

"Shut up Tobi! She won't be your friend, she's too pretty, un" Said Deidara, then Tobi start whining about something that sounded like 'Sempai is so evil' and everybody instantly started fighting.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, they all became silent. "Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and… Deidara." I said the last one thinking a bit about if he or Tobi should go, but we don't want to give her a impression that we are babysitters so Deidara's the best choice.

"Get ready, you guys will be leaving when night falls. Dismissed".

Everyone got up and went out of the room leaving me finally alone, being the Leader of Akatsuki it's very stressful.


	3. Chapter 3-My Mission

Hikari's POV

After the whole Kazekage shit, I was planning on going to the hot springs and relax, but, Surprise! Surprise! No, a little girl came running to me, I recognized that girl, Kori Hana. A 5 year old orphan. She was a happy child, I don't know how, she lost her parents when she was 3 years old. _Man, I lost my mom when I was born and my dad killed himself when I was 2._ And what am I now? A super well trained ninja, that doesn't have any friends or boyfriend. Fuck that. I was never in a lasting relationship with anyone. It kind of sucks, but who cares? I don't, to be honest.

"Hikari-sama!" said the little girl stopping in front of me, her eyes puffy and red from crying and her cheeks wet,I nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's the matter Kori-san?" I asked, even though I was quite fond of the girl.

"S-snowflake" Stuttered the girl, my face fell, not Snowflake again. That stupid cat! Why does he always get lost?!

"You don't remember where he is?" I asked hopefully, but the girl shook her head.

"Please Hikari-sama help me!" She threw herself at me hugging my legs, she was short so her head was on my waist, I just stood there and patted her head.

"No problem, Kori-san, I'm sure he is around here in the village, I will find him for you" I asked in my gentlest voice, which is kind of difficult to find, most of my missions are assassinations so being kind it's not something I'm particularly good at.

"So sweet Hikari, never really got to see this side of you" I heard someone say. _Shit…._ I recognize that voice, I turned around to see a smirking Kazekage.

"Ha Ha Ha, So funny" I said sarcastically, the little girl continued to sob and I sighed "Hey Kori-san, I already told you that I will-" I was cut off by the kazekage

"I think not, I will find some other ninjas to take care of the cat, you, Hikari, have a mission to do" _Oh no, I'm able to do a mass murder S-class mission in a day, but that's it! Now another mission!? Seriously?_

"Hai Kazekage-sama" said Kori in between sobs. I just lookat Gaara waiting for instructions

"Here" He gave me a scroll. "You have to go to Konoha and give this to the Hokage, Tsunade" _What!? This isn't my job! It's Tem_a_ri's._

"Sorry Kazekage, but why doesn't Temari-san do this? I mean she goes to Konoha every month to give information, this is not my work" I said as respectfully as I could, damn he looked annoyed.

"Temari is sick, and I only really trust 3 people in this village, Temari, Kankurou and for some strange reason you"

"Then why doesn't Kankurou go?" I said smirking

"He can't go alone, and if he goes with someone, he will go with you" He replied copying my smirk.

"And I can go alone?" I asked irritated, I already knew the answer, so why keep on trying?

"Yes, you're an Anbu after all" Point, set and game. He won, damn him.

"I'm on my way" I said annoyed putting on my mask and heading to the exit of the village, he smiled triumphantly, stupid fucking Kazekage, I hope the receptionist bitch bites his dick when she sucks on it!


	4. Chapter 4-Fighting Akatsuki

Deidara's POV

We were walking through the desert, then we will go in the village and get the girl, that's the plan, Itachi and Sasori tried to show us (Kiame and I) some complicated plan, but they decided we are too stupid to understand it, Offense Taken! But still, who cares? Today we are getting a new member, and I hope she is nice, the only bad thing would be that we don't know_ anything_ about her.

"I feel someone's chakra" Suddenly said Itachi, I turned to him with a raised eyebrow

"Probably someone going on a mission at not, not so weird, un" I said annoyed.

"Hmm, It's not a random someone, it's her" Said Sasori. Kisame grinned happily. _Wow… That was easy, she came to us…_

"Can't wait to see how she fights!" Kisame said, Itachi just looked at him with his blank expression.

"I've got a plan" Itachi said looking at us.

"Wasn't the plan just to attack her, un?" I answered. _Stop changing the plans stupid Uchiha! _I would loved to add that, but I don't think it was the time for an argument, which wouldn't even take place because Itachi would probably just ignore me.

"Shut up brat" Sasori told me and I huffed, but obliged.

"Sasori and I, will hide, you guys will attack her and do NOT let her get back to her village or send any message" Itachi said. Kisame and I nodded and I made a clay bird to go towards her faster.

"Wait, but what are you and Sasori going to do?" Kisame asked.

"You will see" Said Sasori, I got on the clay bird and motioned Kisame to go with me, he did and soon we were in the air, looking through the desert for the girl.

"There she is!" Said Kisame. "She sure is pretty, but is very little for my taste, you really think she is strong?" He asked me, and I don't really know what to answer.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look too strong, un" We both land in front of the girl. She immediately looked at us with an angry expression.

"…Akatsuki" She whispered, well, she wasn't stupid, that's for sure.

"Hah! The Girl knows us!" Kisame said laughing, in what could have been less than a second, the girl's foot was on Kisame's face… _She kicked him in the face! _I was right next to him and I didn't even see her coming! I heard a slight crack, probably Kisame's face…. Ouch.

"Aaah!" Kisame screamed holding his face. "You broke my nose!" The girl was in the same spot as she was before. I couldn't see her face because of the mask she was wearing, but I'm completely sure she was smiling or smirking.

"You know, It was a pleasure to kick you, but I have to go" She started walking towards her village when I sent a hundred clay spiders that wrapped around her body, her eyes widened and she looked at me unable to move. I couldn't contain the laugh that left my lips.

"My, my I thought you were going to be more of a challenge, un" I said smiling smugly, she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke… a shadow clone, where is she? In a second I felt my hands being grabbed and foot on my head pushing it down, I turned my head slightly to see the girl. Kisame, that finally recovered, even though his nose was still bleeding, got his sword and tried to hit her with it, but she jumped backwards. And her being the one that was the only thing that was holding me I fell, face first on the sand.

Hikari POV

I couldn't help but laugh, this was the power of the Akatsuki? Well they're not that powerful. The blonde one, fell face first into the sand and the other blue guy, had a really bad nosebleed, I was about to attack again when suddenly. My body didn't move.

"What!?" More guys appeared, Sasori and Itachi if I wasn't wrong.. That's why I couldn't move! That Sasori guy is a puppet master! He attached his strings to me. Itachi had a notebook and was writing some things in it.

**Please leave reviews on how I should make my story better. I seriously don't know what I'm doing. I'm pretty much going with the flow. If you see me do something wrong, please tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari POV

"Well now we know she has an abnormal speed" Said Itachi while writing, why was he writing about me!? "And on her back she has 3 katanas, so I suppose she uses them" He said

"Noo, I have them to make myself look pretty!" I said sarcastically, I was still wearing my Anbu mask, so they couldn't see my face.

"You don't need those, you're already quite beautiful" Said Sasori and I thanked Jashin I was wearing a mask so he couldn't see that I was blushing, he came closer and looked at me from head to toe.

"Your body is really a piece of art, all of the curves in the right place, even though your breasts are still small, they compliment your body in a good way". He grabbed my ponytail and untied it until my hair way down.

"There, now, your face" He took off my mask looking at every detail of my face.

"You would make a perfect puppet"

"I'm not going to be some stupid puppet!" I scolded him

"Enough talking" Said Itachi "Deidara get all her weapons and keep them" Deidara, came to where I was standing and started getting weapons off my pouch and body, I grinned knowing he would take his time.

"Now look at me girl" I looked at Itachi and found him with his Sharingan activated looking at me straight in the eye. "Goodnight…" And then everything went black

Deidara POV

I looked at the sleeping girl that was on my bed, annoyed. That bitch made me fall face first in the fucking sand and I had to keep her in my room until she woke up?! What the fuck is wrong with Itachi's head!? Stupid Uchiha and his smart ass attitude. I looked at the girl once again, her name was Hikari, right?

I have to admit she is really beautiful and her fighting skills are a real BANG! It's not as if I liked her or anything, I'm still pretty mad at her. I'm pretty sure she didn't use one hundred percent of her power and broke Kisame's nose and make me fall, she didn't look strong and that was an advantage for her.

Even though I was angry at her I couldn't help but stare at her face, it looked so peaceful, her red hair was framing her delicate face perfectly and her fair skin that looked shiny and with the lights on it looked like porcelain. Her hair was waist length and straight, damn it, it looked so smooth that my hand went instinctively to her head and stroked her hair slightly brushing it away from her face.

Her lips were deep red as if she on lipstick, but I knew well enough she wasn't wearing lipstick, they looked puffy and were they typical perfect pouty lips that one could read about in the description of the almighty and beautiful princess of a fairy tale, but never see them or imaging them, well until I saw her lips. For a moment I thought about how those perfect lips would feel about my moist warm ones… _No! Bad Deidara! Bad! Do NOT think about that! Never ever ever ever ever ever ever!_

Hikari POV

I woke up slowly, my eyelids felt heavy and I just wanted to go back to sleep. I was in a very comfortable bed, with thin silk sheets and oh-this-delightful-pillow, probably made of goose feathers. Suddenly realization came upon me, none of the things I said described my bed.

My bed was hard as the floor, with an equally hard pillow which made my neck and back sore every morning, and my sheets weren't made of silk, but of a very cheap material that made my skin itchy. I could only dream of having a bed such as the one I was resting on, my salary didn't give me enough money to buy something like that and I didn't have parents who helped me and didn't let the government give me more money than I needed to survive.

All the past events came rushing through my mind. My eyes fluttered open and I was panicking, the blond guy, Deidara, was standing right next to the bed which I was on, but he didn't seem to realize that I had woken. He looked as if he was deep in thought, his eyes tightly shut. Even in this moment of fear I couldn't help but realize how handsome he was. His light blond hair reminded me of gold, and well also reminded me a little of this ninja from Konoha that came to Suna not long ago, I think her name was Ino.

Half of it was in a ponytail, the other half free and there was a big band that covered one of his eyes, and his hair looked so shiny and soft. What shampoo does he use!? I also realized his slightly tanned skin and his hard, but exotic, features. I have met a lot of people in my life, but none of them were even similar to this man. I looked not only at his face, but at his body, he wasn't wearing that Akatsuki cloak anymore. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and baggy pants, like the ones Anbu wear. He was well-built and I'm sure below that shirt he had abs. I shook my head slightly for checking my enemy out, what was I even thinking?

**A/N- Please tell me if I should continue this story and leave reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Also Who do you think Hikari should end up with(leave in review section please. I have no idea how to make a poll)?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari POV

"So you're awake, un?" He asked, I looked up to see him. He had only one eye open and was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed across his chest, he looked annoyed and all that together made him look sexy…. _WHAT!? NO NO NO NO NO!_ I felt the heat rush up to my face and he looked at me confused.

"Are you sick?" He asked, sitting on the bed and putting his hand on my forehead. "That stupid Uchiha probably did something unhealthy to you with that Sharingan crap, un" I slapped his hand away.

"I'm not fucking sick! Get your hands off me!" I yell over reacting a bit too much, suddenly the door opened and a red-headed man, Sasori, entered the room, he had a bored expression on his face. He had red hair like mine, it was messy and fell over his eyes giving him kind of a mysterious aura, he had hazel eyes that looked so deep, as if they could see right through your soul. I've heard that he was a puppet.

He was wearing a love cut V-neck white shirt and baggy black pants, the shirt showed off his puppet body. I had to admit, he was as good looking as Deidara… _Damn! Why are these Akatsuki so attractive?!_

"What's happening here?" He asked with no emotion at all.

"I think she's sick, un" Deidara said looking at Sasori. "But she won't let me check her temperature" Sasori signed and reached out to touch my forehead. I moved away so he wasn't about to touch me and he sighed again.

"Stop moving or I will have to attach my chakra strings to you" He said looking at me in the eye, I didn't really feel like becoming a puppet right now so I just moved closer, a small smirk appeared on his face, making it even more attractive.

He put his hand on my forehead, it was really cold, so I flinched away, but gave him enough time to check my temperature.

"She's not sick, you stupid brat" He said to Deidara and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the bed.

"But her face was all red, un!" Deidara answered, Sasori just sighed and walked out of the room.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Where are you bringing me?!" I said trying to keep up with him, he was walking really fast asn I almost tripped over my feet a few times.

"Leader wants to talk to you, so I have to bring you there" He said, he was clearly annoyed and I decided to shut my mouth and stop annoying him, but I couldn't help but wonder, how is this leader going to be?

**AN- Please review and leave answers to the question Who should Hikari end up with?**


	7. Author Note

_AN My friend helped me make a poll. Those who wanted to vote i have put the poll on my profile. __ But i will also count the ones that people voted on the reviews?I will be uploading later in the afternoon or at night,_

_ ~AlexAkatsukiDragon_


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for not uploading for like a week… I had a lot of shit that I had to do (regents). I lost a follower! ON WITH THE STORY.

Hikari POV.

Sasori walked to a door that said Leader on it

"We are here." And knocked on the door. I heard a low and whisper like voice that said "Come in"

Sasori opened the door and went in. The orange haired man said, "You must be Hikari" I simply nodded and waited for him to say something. Now there was an awkward silence.

Until the Leader said "Sasori, you may leave now." With that Sasori left the room.

"Hikari, I have heard a lot about you and I think that you would be a good addition to the Akatsuki."

"Hell No! I would never ever betray the Sand!"

"Well then that's too bad. It's your choice. Do you want to join or die?"

"I would rather die than join your pathetic little group" This must have sparked Pein's ears, because his eyes that were once filled with emptiness now showed a bit of interest.

"Why would such beautiful girl like you want to die for some pathetic village. I have been asking Sasori's spy to spy on you. He told me that you hate the Kazekage. If you hate the Kazekage, why do you still be with the Sand?"

This got Hikari stuck. She didn't really have any relations with anyone and she did hate the Kazekage… The leader's lips slowly turned into a smirk in victory.

"Fine. I will join your group, but if you do something that pisses the living shit out of me. I will have no problem kicking your ass"

"Good choice. Welcome to the Akatsuki. My name is Pein, but you will be addressing me as Leader-sama" Leader said. "Konan, please then introduce her to the other members and then show her, her room" While handing me a ring. It had the kanji power on it.

A woman with blue hair came out of the shadows and while we were going out of the room she said, "Finally! Another girl in the organization! I hope we can be good friends"

I nodded and just kept walking. Konan said "Not much of a talker? You will get along fine with most of the members"

Pein's POV

_Wow. She's even more beautiful in person than in the picture. _I thought as she left the room.

_She must be very loyal to her village since she still wouldn't betray it even though she hates the Kazekage. She will be a wonderful addition and she's not annoying like the other members. _

Hikari's POV

We stopped at a lounge of some sort and I heard "Kakuzu! You little fucker!" "You're the one that called me annoying, bitch!" And when Konan and I walked through the door everyone was silent.

The one with the white hair talked first, "You must be the bitch that Leader wanted. Damn your hot!" I ignored his statement.

Konan said," This is Hikari. She is the new Akatsuki member. I expect all of you to be nice to her." and with that she left with a poof. _Fuck. How dare she leave me alone with guys_

"Umm… Hi… My name is Hikari Nodeshi.." I said

The guy with the white hair said, "Hey babe. My name is Hidan. Why don't you come to my room later and I'll give you the best night of your life" He was obviously thinking that I'm some slut. Which pissed the living shit out of me. I was about to use my kunai on him when a guy with tan skin and a mask hit the back of his head with a magazine.

"Sorry for my partner's stupidity. My name is Kakuzu by the way"

"So you and Hidan are gay?" I said. The room was soon filled with laughter. Even Itachi and Sasori cracked a little smile.

"How dare you! I'm fucking straight! What the hell! Why the hell would I want to go to fuck this little ugly old ass fucker!" Hidan said. Which lead to them getting into a huge fight.

"Well, now that's that is over…. You already know Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and I. You only need to meet Tobi and Zetsu" Deidara said. Almost on cue a random dude with a orange mask hugged me and knocked me over.

"HI! NEW MEMBER-SEMPEI! TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI! WHAT IS YOUR NAME NEW MEMBER-SEMPEI!" The hyper active member.

"My name is Hikari" I said struggling under his grasp.

"HIKARI-SEMPEI IS PRETTY! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY!?" Tobi said

I finally got out of his grasp and said "Suree…" A plant came out of the ground and said, "**Ignore him. Can I eat you?** Don't be rude. She's new. Our name is Zetsu"

I nodded and Konan poofed again and said, "Do you have any questions for any of them?" I nodded.

I turned to Sasori and said, "This is personal so if you don't want to answer you don't have to" Sasori nodded. I said, "Do puppets have dicks?"

Everybody started laughing. While Sasori had a faint blush and said, "I rather not…"

"I think I will get along get with you" Hidan said

_**Here are the poll results. **_

_**Deidara- In the lead with 4**_

_**Tobi and Pein- Tied with 3**_

_**Please keep voting either by going to my profile to vote on the poll or just leave your answer in the review section. What ever floats your boat**_


	9. Chapter 8

Hikari POV

_Damn it! Konan! Why the hell did she leave me alone. I'm totally 100 percent lost… _I was wandering through the hideout for about 30 minutes and I was starting to get annoyed. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"Ow…, un" Well, now I know who it is…. I got up from the floor still a bit dizzy from the inpact. Lucky for me Deidara had the same thing going on with him. And we bumped and fell to the floor again.

"Ow…." I said getting up from the floor making sure that I wouldn't fall again.

"Are you lost, un?" I nodded.

"Since I have no idea where your room is… Why don't you come to my room?" I nodded since I don't really know where else to go….

Deidara and I were walking to his room in silent until he said,"So… What do you think about art?" _Shit… Not this question….._

"I'll think about it…" Hoping I could think of something that would both satisfy Deidara and Sasori before I get stuck in between their arguments…

Just then, we got to his room. We went in and I saw a huge room with 2 beds, one half yellow with sculptures and clay everywhere and one half dark red with puppets and wood everywhere.

"Deidara, why did you bring her here?" Sasori said with an unamused tone facing the wall fixing his puppets.

"Danna, Chill man. She couldn't find her room so I just brought her here, un" Sasori just nodded.

"So… Hikari what is your opinion of art. Eternal or Fleeting" Sasori said. I froze and slowly turned my head. _Shit….._

"Yeah. Your promised me you would tell me later, un" _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit… Fuck My Life!_

"I think art is….. Both. Different artist see things in different ways. For example abstract art. The artist may see it as a woman or a bird. But since it's abstract other people may think it's a chair or something. You two have very different styles of art, but that doesn't matter because it's what pleases you. Not others. Many people don't like my art, but I say fuck what other people say because I'm proud of my work." I said hoping that I wouldn't be humiliated or get killed.

"Seems legit… So… Who's do you like better, un?" _Damn Deidara and his stubbornness. _

"Both of you have to show me first."

"Ok, you already saw my work. Deidara, bring her outside and show her yours." Sasori said.

**TIME SKIP TO OUTSIDE**

"I'll show you true art! ART"S A BANG!" Deidara said as he threw the clay in the air. "KATSU!" And it exploded into fireworks. I stared in amazement.

"Wow…" I said. "I like your art better, Deidara. There's more amusement in something like that than a pile of carved wood." _Shit! Did I just say that…_ Deidara smirked.

"I never thought you would say that about Danna's art, un"

"Hey! Don't tell him I said that ok!?"

"Ok ok, un. Don't get your panties in a twist, un" I was about to punch him until Hidan shouted, "Yo Bitch! Get your ass over here! We have a mission." I nodded and walked over to him.

"What's the mission?"

"I have no idea, bitch. That's why we're going to Leader-sama" I nodded.

Deidara's POV

Wow. She really is amazing. She likes my art! I was doing a little fan boy dance as she was leaving my sight. Sasori popped out behind me and said "What the hell…"

"Umm, I was dancing because she said she likes my art better, un" Making a quick excuse.

"Whatever you say, brat" Sasori said leaving.

Hikari POV

I followed Hidan to Leader's office for the mission. When we got there Kakuzu was already there and was obviously still pissed at me for thinking that Hidan and him were gay.

"Finally… Your mission is to kill a man named Hogishi Kigani. He has been seen in Kirigure(sp?) He has been giving away information about us for money" Leader said, "Oh and Hikari stay after."

We nodded and Hidan and Kakuzu left the room leaving me by myself.

"Hikari, how are you enjoying the hideout?"

"It's good I guess…"

"Good. Good." Leader said, "After the mission, I want you to come to my office. Personally."

"Hai." _What the hell would he want with me…. _

"You are dismissed."

I turned on my heels and left the room. With Kakuzu saying, "Pack your stuff. Now." I nodded and teleported to my room. I put some more kunai's in my weapon holder and put my katanas on my back and put on the Akatsuki cloak. Then teleported back to Kakuzu and off we went.

As we were beginning to jump from tree to tree Hidan decided to start a conversation.

"Kakuzu, when the fuck are we fucking going to get there."

"Be patient."

"Ahhh! I just want to fucking kill some people and maybe fuck a few whores."

This ticked me off. "You can't just fuck a girl like she's trash and then kill her."

"Hell yeah I can, bitch. If you have something to say about it then maybe I'll rape you and sacrifice you."

"Hell no! You know what. I will chop off your balls and your dick and feed it to a cat and after that I'll fucking make you keep that cat as a pet just to remind you of how you have NO MORE FUCKING DICK!"

Kakuzu was listening to this argument with interest smeared all over his face and obviously loving to watch Hidan getting his ass whipped. This argument went on until Kakuzu announced that we would be stopping for the night.

_**Please vote on who you think Hikari should end up with either by the poll on my profile or leaving a review. These are currently the results. Pein and Deidara with 5 and Tobi with 4**_


	10. Another Authors Note Sorry guys :(

Sorry I havent really been uploading... I will mostly likely upload in 2-3 days because I have a lot of shit to do. I have more regents :( and plus my grades suck dick now. It went from a 95 average to like a fucking 80 something... Buhahaha! But whatever! This year doesnt really mean anything to me. :) Tee Hee.

* * *

Also. I REALLY need more votes for who you think Hikari should end up with. Its pretty much all tied and if I don't... This story will not be voted upon. I will just continue it the way I think it should end. :( Sorry guys, I dont want to do that to you, but its the truth...

~AlexAkatsukiDragon


	11. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for not being able to update for the past few days. Damn teachers can go suck it. And regents too.

~AlexAkatsukiDragon

Pein POV

Did I seriously just say that… Ask to see her personally is a little difficult and I hate those cheaters and I defiantly don't want to become one, since I was already in a relationship with Konan.

I ran my hand through my hair and signed. I wanted to try to confess my love for Hikari, but I totally forgot about Konan about that moment… Fine, I will just say some random stuff and hope she gets the message, but if Konan comes in I will have to make this extremely awkward….

Hikari POV

We stopped for the night in the forest and sleep a dreamless night. I woke up and Hidan was snoring loudly. How did I sleep through that….. Kakuzu was already awake and was collecting his items.

"Can you wake Hidan up for me? He's a pain in the ass when I wake him up."

I nodded in agreement and walked over to Hidan. I shook him by the shoulder

"Go away Kakuzu you faggot…"

"It's not Kakuzu…"

"I don't care who it is just go the fuck away before I sacrifice you"

I signed as I started to get more and more annoyed and said, "Dude, there's a hot chick that said you were extremely sexy and wanted to fuck you. "

Hidan immediately shot up and said, "Where!?"

I smirked in victory and said, "No where."

"Fuck you! How dare you wake me up. Your such a bitch you know that? When I have the chance I will fucking sacrifice you to Jashin and enjoy every moment of it."

"Try me." And left to go to Kirigure. Hidan quickly got himself ready. "Heh. Can't wait to kill some bitches!"

Pein POV

I walked into the living room and saw everyone there except for Hidan, Kakuzu and Hikari and said, "Konan, can I talk to you…"

Everyone's eyes went on me and Konan nodded flirtatiously and walked to me.

Once we got to my office. Konan's eyes sparked with a need… for sex.

"Konan, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I don't think our relationship will work out…"

Konan's eyes immediately began to water and somehow managed to croak out a "Why? Are you in love with someone else?"

This was going to be difficult. "Yes I am in love with someone else. More than I loved you." Shit. Did I just say that… Oh god.. I feel like such a jerk

Konan began to cry even more and asked "Who?"

I out of nowhere said, "Hikari." Wow_… Is my love for her that strong. Telling my soon to be ex who I love now. _

Deidara POV

I knew there was tension in the air and decided to follow Pein. I stayed at least 15 feet away just so he couldn't sense me. Once I got where he was he said to Konan that_ He was breaking up with her!? Holy shit! And that he loved someone else this was the point where I got extremely interested. Pein said Hikari!? Hell no. I will get her first. I will make her love me. _

Hikari POV

I was coming back from that gayass mission that was so easy. That guy wasn't even a ninja! I mean what the hell. Why would Pein give me a mission that was even easy for an academy student? I could see Hidan felt the same way because I heard him cursing under his breath about how much of a bastard Pein is.

Then finally I got tired of walking so I just teleported Kakuzu, Hidan and I to the hideout.

"Thanks." Kakuzu mumbled under his breath. I nodded and did the signs to open the boulder. Once I walked in a person jumped out of no where and hid behind me.

"HIKARI-SEMPEI! TOBI IS BEING CHASED BY ANGRY BARBIE!"

"Hell no, un!" as Deidara came running out of the living room. As soon as he saw me he stoped and said, "Oh.. Hi, Hikari. Want to come to my room to look at more of my art?"

"SEMPEI! SHE CAN'T KONAN SAID TO TOBI THAT SHE WILL BE STAYING WITH ME!'

"Yea, Deidara. I have to go to Leader-sama now. Maybe later" As I started walking away from them and Deidara automatically started to chase Tobi again.

Deidara's POV

Damn you Tobi. No one asked you! I was trying to hook up with her before Pein got her and you ruined it.

Tobi POV

Hehe! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! I got Deidara away from Hikari. Because I will find a way to make her mine. She's so intriguing.

Hikari POV

When I got to Pein's office I saw Konan standing there in tears. As soon as she saw me she said, "It's all your fault... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She said from a whisper to a scream and ran out of the room. I won't even bother... It's probably some girly shit that I will not understand.

"Ahh, Hikari there you are" Said a voice from behind me that I automatically recognized as Leader's. He came towards me and...

**_Cliff Hanger! Hehe I'm so evil. Please vote and answer to the question Who should Hikari end up with. Either leaving a review with your answer or going to the poll on my profile. These are the current scores. _**

**_Pein- 9 Deidara-9 Tobi- 6 Sasori-1 Itachi-1_**


End file.
